Love and Patronus part 5
by PhantomLove13
Summary: part 5


" Hermione? " Ron repeated for the third time.

" Oh, what is it, Ron? " She snapped frustratedly, spinning to face him.

" Sorry. Nevermind, I'll ask later. "

He blushed with anger and embarrassment, not realizing that the only reason she was upset was because she hadn't seen Professor Lupin (Remus?) all day and was confused. She had never felt like that, had never been kissed like that. All day she had been remembering it, wondering if she was doing something wrong. Hermione wanted to see him again, she needed some proof that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. But that was no reason to hurt her friends, who had no idea what was wrong with her.

" No, I'm sorry, Ron. " She said, quickly. " I just have a headache. What did you need? "

" Uh, its about Potions. I know that we already made the polyjuice potion in second year but, what are the ingredients? " He smiled sheepishly.

" Really Ron? " Hermione said with a small smile. Quickly she listed the ingredients by memory while he wrote them down. " Anything else? "

" Nope, thanks though. " Then he paused and frowned. " Well, actually, I think you are suppose to go see Professor Lupin after school. He said something about extra work. Sorry. "

Hermione's heart soared. " No that's alright Ron. Did he say what time? "

" I think he said six. " They both glanced at the clock above the Gryffindor fireplace. It read 6:10. " If you run maybe he won't care that your a couple minutes late. " Ron offered halfheartedly.

" Thanks for telling me. " She said before slipping out of the room.

Her footsteps echoed down the nearly empty corridor, only a few students, and even fewer teachers, were still roaming the halls. She reached the classroom quickly and was reaching for the door handle, when it swung open and Remus stood in front of her smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in before quickly closing the door. Her hand was still clasped in his as he led her over to his desk.

" Ron said you had some extra work for me? " She asked nervously. He nodded.

" Yes but not from me, of course. It's from Proffessor Snape. " He turned and set a small pile of parchment down in front of her. " I wanted to see you for another reason entirely. "

The smile that Hermione loved, that wicked, mischievious grin appeared and he pulled her against him. He had wanted to show her how much he had missed her since this morning. It felt like ages from the last time he held her in his arms. Now she turned soft and willing against him, waiting for him to kiss her. And all he wanted to do want kiss her until they both forgot their names. Before he could think better of it, he pressed his mouth to her delicate lips.

Remus let himself get lost in her, his body reponding to her every unspoken want. She yeilded control to him as his tongue explored her mouth. He wanted her more then he thought was possible for him. So far she had been willing but when she felt he was about to retreat, she began to participate.

She grabbed hold of the front of his robes, keeping him with her. He reached up to touch her face, but she grabbed his hand in her's. Gone was the shy, bookish student. She purposefully placed it on her right breast. Remus nearly gasped at both her action and how amazing she felt. He knew he had to stop, or at least slow down, quickly, before it got too far.

With a great deal of will power, Remus pulled away, all except the hand that still remained clutching her's. He drew a deep breath, trying to return his breathing to a regular rhythm. He rested his forehead against her's, loving the sound of her breath coming in fast, shallow breathes.

" You...need to go...back...to your room, Hermione. " He said his heart still beating fast. " I will see you tomorrow, I promise, alright? "

" Alright. " She said with a nod, walking unsteadly toward the door.

" Hermione? " He called her back. " You forgot these. "

He handed them to her before leaning his lips against her ear. " I think I love you Hermione Granger. "

With that confession still ringing in her ears, Hermione walked in a daze back to her room.

When she had reached her dorm, her roommates were asleep and the only light was the fire. Too dark to see what Professor Snape had sent her. Pulling out her wand, Hermione pointed it at the pile of paper's in her lap. Whispering _Lumos_, she watched as the small silvery light spilled onto the paper, illuminating a packet of page upon page of parchment. Flipping through, Hermione realized they were all about werewolves. How to kill werewolves, how to identify them, every page had sketches of a werewolf.

Lifting them up to get a better look at one of the pictures, she felt a soft thud as something fell from the packet, into her lap. A delicate, silver ring with a small emerald set in the center, with a tiny diamond on either side. It was so amazing and perfect that Hermione just stared at it for a second. She couldn't figure out what it was doing in with papers from Snape. Her hands shook as she carefully lifted the dainty ring. Slowly, she slipped it on to her third finger and stared at how perfect it looked. A small smile tugged at her lips, had Snape meant this for her? What an absurd thought, why would he do that?

The creak of one of the beds seemed so loud in the quiet room the Hermione nearly flinched. Not wanting to be discovered, she quickly put out the light of her wand and stashed the papers under her pillow. Not sure what to do with the ring, but not wanting to take it off, Hermione kept it on. She tried to relax, but sleep evaded her until nearly dawn.


End file.
